Enslaved
by kougasl0ver
Summary: Sesshomaru is firmly under Kagome's control, like it or not. Notice, Mature Content. I don't own Inuyasha or any associated characters, nor do I profit from these works of fiction. Thanks for reading, and please review!


Hey everyone, welcome to the first chapter of Enslaved. Basically, it's a Sesshomaru/Kagome fic post Naraku though still in the feudal era. There are lots of kinks and such in this story. Note, I don't own Inuyasha or any associated characters, nor do I profit from these fictional works.

Thanks for reading, and please review!

I hate you, I truly hate you, you evil miko bitch. I hate what you've done to me, and I absolutely despise what you're about to do.

It looks truly un-breakable. I'm sure you had an expert metal worker create it, likely Totosai himself. Knowing you, I can already tell that it'll resist my poisons and my strength, and the expertise of any of my craftsmen. It very well may never come off after this, and I'm sure you'd take my only means of escape with you to the grave if need be. And sadly I'd be powerless to stop you.

I can feel you take hold of my penis, feeling it with your hand. You then weight my full balls in your warm palm, making me shudder lightly. I bite back a moan as you push the phallus in my hind a little further in.

You've shown me true nudity. You've stripped me down far past simply relieving me of my clothing, my armor, and my weapons. With your words and actions you've stripped me of my power, my status, and my pride. With your ropes you've put my most guarded, intimate areas on full display and out of my control.

It started so innocently. That half-breed sibling of mine brought you with him once on business and for whatever reason you caught my eye. Perhaps it was your seeming frailty in addition to your flawless beauty that captured me. And oh did I dominate you that night. Without protest you followed me to my chambers and I mounted you without pause. You screamed and cried my name out, in seeming submission to me.

In the morning however things changed. I awoke to see that you'd bound my hands to the headboard with my obi, truly a silly gesture. Without a fraction of a percent of my strength I could have easily snapped the silk band. Yet I didn't; I laid there on my back whilst you teased and denied me orgasm for hours. Through the immense frustration, something in your hazel eyes took even the slightest idea of breaking free out of my head. That was perhaps the turning point, in that moment of submission I sealed my fate.

It only grew worse from that point onwards. The morning after our first encounter I announced that you would be staying to manage appointments and serve as an aid; though behind closed doors I was the one who did the serving.

Eventually your hold became so strong that I stripped and submitted to you while you circumcised me. While somewhat common in ningen, it's truly a disgrace to youkai, especially inu. You took my impressive manhood and completely defiled it, leaving me permanently marked as a pet. After that came the Prince Albert piercing of course, and now I have a ring through the front of my foreskin-less manhood to show my owned state

.Now I'm bound once more; bent over with my hands firmly behind my back and standing on one leg. My other tied together up in the air, my groin and ass on display to you, my cold and powerful mistress.

I should have known that this twisted road would lead here, and I should have had the strength and the sense to stop myself. But that is irrelevant now, because despite my own feelings my destiny, my fate is no longer under my own command. It now rests in your fragile, ningen hands, Kagome, and I know you thrive on that.

I hear you pick it up and feel it as you attach the thing to my pierced manhood. I feel the same weight in the piercing behind my balls. And my heart stops for a second as I hear it. Every other sound is gone; I'm not seeing or feeling anything. I only hear the click, loud as if it was being made right next to my ear.

You've clicked the padlock shut, and locked my cock between my legs. My piercings are held together firmly by the special lock, and I can already tell that erection would be impossible.

You lean down and gently kiss the forever exposed head of my cock, perhaps the first tender touch it has received in months. You leave without a word, leaving the silence my only company as the truth sinks in. I am your pet, you slave. You, a frail ningen woman, dominated me, a powerful dai-youkai inu of the highest royalty.

All of my power, my poison whips, the strength of Tokijin and Tenseiga, and my years of training have failed me. Though I prided myself on always being prepared and having defense against attack on all fronts, I left one crucial area unguarded; my mental and emotional state. And kami you've exploited that.

I can't hold back the single tear that runs down my check as I realize the humiliating position I'm in. I'm bound, nude, chastised, and under the control of a ningen. I hope that the worst has come and gone, but as you return to the amphitheater you bound me in, with Inuyasha in tow, I know that the worst is still to come.

Thanks for reading, and please review!!!


End file.
